Problem: Umaima had to read pages 26 through 61 for homework last week. If Umaima read all of the pages she was assigned, how many pages did she read?
Explanation: Instead of counting pages 26 through 61, we can subtract 25 from each number so we instead consider pages 1 through 36. We see that Umaima read 36 pages. Notice that she read 36 and not 35 pages.